Super Trouble
by Windrises
Summary: Supergirl doesn't know how to stop Maxwell, so Winn and James try to confront the corrupt businessman, without Supergirl.


Notes: Supergirl is a CW show and stars the title character who was created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Shuster.

Supergirl finished defeating an evil robot, that was created by Maxwell Lord, one of the National City's most corrupt businessmen. Supergirl flew to Maxwell's office building, to confront him. She flew inside and faced Maxwell, who was sitting at his desk, while having a smug smile on his face. Supergirl folded her arms and said, "It's all over."

Maxwell asked, "Over? You just got here. Well, if you're already planning on leaving, I'm not exactly going to cry in disappointment."

Supergirl replied, "I just defeated a robot."

Maxwell yawned and responded, "Robots are so boring, especially to people as young and hip as me."

Supergirl said, "It seems odd you'd say that, considering you're the one who made the robot."

Maxwell chuckled and replied, "Whatever you say."

Supergirl said, "I'm going to tell the police what you've done. Your criminal schemes are done. You'll never put another person in danger, ever again."

Maxwell didn't look scared. Instead, he was grinning. He said, "Supergirl, you're nice, heroic, but also gullible. I'm rich and rich people don't get in trouble. You can try to have me arrested, but it's hardly worth the effort. I'll always bribe my way to victory, just like I always do."

Supergirl gave Maxwell a disapproving look and replied, "You've been able to bribe your way out of trouble, but you're eventually going to do a crime that'll get you locked up."

Maxwell scoffed and responded, "That isn't going to happen. Do you wanna know why? It's because I'm rich. I'm so loaded with cash, that I can afford an outfit for any occasion or moment. In this moment, I'm feeling like celebrating the fact you'll never beat me and I know the perfect outfit for this occasion." Maxwell put on a disco suit and pressed a button that turned his office into a concert stage. Supergirl flew away, while Maxwell danced around the stage.

Supergirl got on her work clothes for her human identity, Kara Danvers. She went inside of her workplace, while putting on her glasses.

Meanwhile, Winn Schott, who was one of Kara's co-workers and friends, started prancing around the office, while wearing a clown costume. A lot of his co-workers looked weirded out. Winn started jumping around and laughing.

James Olsen walked up to him and said, "Dude, what are you doing?"

Winn replied, "Follow me."

James sighed and responded, "Okay, clown."

Winn and James were the only people at the office, who knew Kara was Supergirl, so they went a room in the building, that only the two of them and Kara use. James looked confused, while staring at Winn's cheaply-made, but overly-elaborate clown costume. James said, "You better have a good explanation for this. Clowning around is typically frowned upon, especially at work."

Winn replied, "I'm acting like a clown for Kara."

James raised an eyebrow and asked, "You think clowning around is going to earn Kara's respect? You do know Kara's cousin often helps Batman fight an evil clown."

Winn replied, "I'm dressing up like a clown, in order to protect Supergirl's secret identity."

James put his hand over his face and said, "Dude, you're going to have to keep explaining yourself, because I don't think you're making any sense."

Winn said, "You see, Kara's very popular around the office. She's really smart, which gets the attention of the clever people and she's pretty, which gets the attention of superficial nerds, which includes me. Since Kara gets so much attention, people might think about her, which might lead to them thinking about if she could be Supergirl. I figured I needed to get people to pay attention to somebody else, so I started making a fool out of myself."

James replied, "I guess that's admirable, but if you want to help Kara out, I suggest trying something else."

Winn sighed and asked, "What am I supposed to do?" James shrugged his shoulders. Winn sarcastically said, "Well, you've become the Captain of Advice Island."

Kara walked inside and handed James and Winn a cup of coffee. Winn tried to pour some coffee into his mouth, but he accidentally poured it on his face. He started screaming. Kara had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Winn replied, "I don't know." Winn accidentally bumped into James, which led to coffee landing on James' face. Kara quickly grabbed some napkins and started cleaning up James' face. Afterwards, she cleaned up Winn's face. Winn angrily sighed.

Kara looked at Winn and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Winn looked jealous, while saying, "You cleaned James' face before mine. It's clear I've become the lesser of two evils." He paused and said, "The lesser of two goods is what I actually mean, but I don't know if it's a term."

James replied, "You aren't actually jealous, are you?"

Winn sighed and said, "I'm just mad, because I feel like I'm not making a positive difference."

Kara replied, "I know how you feel."

Winn asked, "What are you talking about? You're Supergirl. You're one of the awesomest heroes, that the world has ever seen."

Kara replied, "I appreciate the compliment, but I sure don't feel important. I can't even stop a mediocre businessman, like Maxwell. That smug jerk is able to do crimes, without getting arrested, because he's rich. I'm tired of him getting away with it. He's such a spoiled millionaire."

Winn replied, "He sounds like National City's Bruce Wayne."

Kara responded, "Actually, my cousin says Bruce Wayne is a decent guy."

Winn replied, "Bruce Wayne probably pays Superman, to give him compliments and stuff. That's what I would do, if I was a rich dude."

Kara responded, "Maxwell thinks he'll never be stopped, but I have a feeling in my heart, that somebody's going to put an end to his crimes. I don't know if it'll be me or somebody else, but I just hope somebody stops him. I better start working on my paperwork."

After Kara left the room, Winn put his hand on his hips, while trying to look heroic. James asked, "What's going on?"

Winn said, "We're going to stop Maxwell."

James looked confused, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Winn explained, "We're going to break into Maxwell's office, beat him up, and arrest him."

James replied, "I wish we could stop criminals, in such easy ways, but fighting crime is a lot more complicated."

Winn responded, "Kara might be National City's greatest hero, but she needs us to solve this particular crime. Don't you wanna join me and bring Maxwell down?"

James replied, "I would, but I'm doubting you have a practical plan."

Winn smiled and said, "Being a hero isn't about plans. It's about being cool and looking stylish."

James replied, "I don't think you know what heroes are actually like."

Winn chuckled and responded, "I like being unaware of important things."

Winn and James drove to Maxwell's office. They were about to walk inside, but the front guards started giving them dirty looks. Winn tried to ignore the guards and walk inside, but the guards started punching them. Winn was weak, so he quickly fell to the ground and passed out. James grabbed the guards and kicked them around. After a brief fight, James knocked the guards out. James dragged Winn into the building and tapped him on the head, in order to wake him up. Winn got up and asked, "What's going on?"

James folded his arms and replied, "Frankly, I think this plan was a mistake."

Winn asked, "Why?"

James replied, "You tried to tell me, that the two of us could stop Maxwell. However, you easily got defeated by Maxwell's guards."

Winn responded, "Hey, I came up with the plan and you defeated the guards, so that makes us a good duo. I'm the smart one and you're the muscle dude." James rolled his eyes.

Winn and James went into Maxwell's office. They looked around and saw Maxwell, who was fiddling with a laser ray. Maxwell stared at Winn and James, while asking, "What are you stooges doing here?"

Winn looked offended, while asking, "Stooges?"

Maxwell said, "You two and Supergirl are the three stooges. You think you're making the world a better place, but you're actually causing us all trouble, with your antics. You're troublemakers, not heroes."

James replied, "We're going to stop you."

Maxwell said, "There's no way you could do that. If you could manage to beat me, I'd have my henchmen get me out of trouble. Considering how mediocre you losers are, there's no way you could beat me up."

Winn asked, "What does your laser ray do?"

Maxwell had a proud smile on his face, while saying, "I've invented a device, which can remove superheroes' superpowers. Since Supergirl has been interfering with my plans, I've been needing this type of device. I'm going to use the device on her and she'll lose all of her superpowers." He did an evil laugh.

Winn ran towards Maxwell and tried to punch him. However, Maxwell punched Winn in the face. Winn fell to the ground and passed out. Maxwell thought he'd easily win and would get to do a victory dance, but James ran towards him and kicked him in the stomach. James flung Maxwell to the ground. He grabbed Maxwell's laser ray and dragged Winn out of the office.

Winn and James went to the building's rooftop. Winn nudged James and said, "Believe it or not, you did a pretty good job. You beat up Maxwell and got his laser ray."

James replied, "It's hard to believe we succeeded."

Winn said, "Maxwell won't be able to take Supergirl's powers away, thanks to us. We should be proud. We should start celebrating."

James asked, "How could we celebrate?"

Winn answered, "By dancing." Winn started doing a dorky-looking dance. James chuckled at him. Winn nudged him and said, "Start dancing." James tried to dance as normally as he could, while Winn plopped to the ground and started flopping around.

Superman flew to the rooftop and stared at Winn and James, while having a goofy grin on his face. He said, "Hi, guys."

Winn and James both look excited to see Superman. Winn was so thrilled, that he put on his Superman diaper and started hopping around. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

Superman explained, "I was flying by, when I saw your interesting attempts at dancing."

Winn said, "I'm afraid I'm bad at dancing."

Superman replied, "It's okay. All heroes have weaknesses."

Winn asked, "You think I'm a hero?"

Superman answered, "Of course." Winn was so happy, that he fainted.

After James woke Winn up, Superman looked at the laser ray and asked, "What's that?"

James explained, "It's an invention by Maxwell. It can take superheroes' powers away. We took the device away from him."

Superman replied, "That's good. Do you have any plans for the device?"

Winn jumped around, while saying, "I've come up with an idea."

James replied, "Oh, no."

Winn said, "Supergirl's been doing a great job, at protecting National City. However, I think the city could use a second hero, who has superpowers." Winn looked at Superman and said, "I could use the device, to take away your superpowers and transport your abilities to my body. That would turn me into the partner Supergirl needs."

Superman replied, "That's a great idea. Use the ray on me."

James said, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Winn looked at James and replied, "With all due respect, you're the strong guy, not the smart guy. I'm the smartest guy, that National City has ever had. If I also had strength, I'd be the awesomest dude and Supergirl would love me." Winn used the device on Superman. Superman started feeling weaker, while Winn used the device on himself, which gave himself strength.

Maxwell appeared on the rooftop. James asked, "How did you get here?"

Maxwell said, "You did manage to knock me to the ground, but that wasn't enough to defeat me."

Winn stood around, with his hands on his hips, while saying, "I'm going to stop you."

Maxwell looked around and noticed Superman was there. He started shaking his hands around, while saying, "Hold on. If Superman's here, I'm doomed."

Superman replied, "I had Winn take my superpowers."

Maxwell had an evil smile on his face, while responding, "That means you're going to be easy to stop." Maxwell started punching Superman. Superman was a wimp, without his superpowers, so he quickly fell to the ground and passed out.

Winn started facing Maxwell, while saying, "I have Superman's powers, so I'm going to make you face justice."

Maxwell replied, "Yeah right." Maxwell kicked Winn in the face. Even with Superman's powers, Winn didn't have much willpower, so he fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kara was looking around her workplace, while wondering where Winn and James were. She walked by a male co-worker and asked, "Do you know where James and Winn are?"

The co-worker said, "They left."

Kara replied, "But the workday isn't over. Why did they leave?"

The co-worker responded, "They left, because they wanted to go to a rich guy's building and beat him up."

Kara whispered, "I can't believe my friends are trying to go after Maxwell, without me. I better save them."

Kara got on her Supergirl costume and flew to Maxwell's rooftop. Maxwell had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Greetings, Supergirl. I'm thrilled you've arrived."

Supergirl looked confused, while asking, "Why would you be thrilled?" She looked around and saw that Winn and Superman were laying on the ground. Supergirl looked at James and said, "Take a picture of them."

James replied, "Um, okay." James snapped some photos of Winn and Superman laying on the rooftop.

Maxwell looked at Supergirl, while asking, "What was the point of that?"

Supergirl smiled, while saying, "Evidence. I now have proof, that you attacked my friend and my cousin. However, I fail to see how you could defeat Superman. How did you manage to do it?"

Maxwell showed off the laser ray, while replying, "This device can get rid of superheroes' superpowers."

Supergirl flew closer to Maxwell, took the laser ray, and used the ray to return Superman's superpowers. Even though Superman had his powers back, he was still laying on the ground, because he was still recovering from Maxwell punching him. Supergirl punched Maxwell. Maxwell punched back, but Supergirl kicked him, which led to Maxwell passing out.

James looked at Supergirl, while saying, "You did a great job."

Supergirl replied, "Thank you. Can you take Maxwell to the police and show them the snapshots you took, that prove he's guilty?"

James answered, "No problem." Supergirl and James shook hands, before James dragged Maxwell away.

Supergirl made Winn and Superman wake up. After Supergirl told them what happened, Winn looked guilty, while saying, "I'm ashamed of myself. I had Superman's superpowers, but I didn't manage to do anything of value."

Supergirl replied, "It's okay, Winn. Thanks to you, we found out about Winn's laser ray and were able to stop him."

Superman looked at Winn, while saying, "I'm proud of you." Winn was so thrilled, that he passed out.

Supergirl tapped Winn on the head and said, "You should go home and get into bed, before you start napping away."

Winn asked, "Could you fly me home and take me to my baby-crib?"

Supergirl raised an eyebrow, while asking, "Baby-crib?"

Winn replied, "My bed was too much, so I started resting in my old baby-crib. It's pretty comfortable."

Supergirl chuckled and responded, "Okay, Winn. You're a troublemaker, but I'm super glad to have you around."


End file.
